Teddy Bear
by Leo Dane
Summary: When Dave went to Kurt's house to watch a movie with Kurt and Blaine, he never expected all his dreams to come true. Kurt/Dave/Blaine triad, Disclaimer inside.


**Disclaimer: Glee and all its characters are property of either Fox or Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

"Hey Dave," Kurt said as soon as he picked up the phone.

Blaine, who was laying on Kurt's bed reading _People _magazine, looked over at his boyfriend as soon as he heard who Kurt was talking to on the phone. Not out of worry that Kurt was talking to his former tormentor - instead, Blaine smiled.

After all, Dave was his friend now too.

It all started not too long after Dave's attempted suicide. Kurt, true to his word, had offered Dave a hand of friendship. Dave had taken it gratefully, and he and Kurt began to spend time together. Kurt helped Dave recover mentally and emotionally from the bullying from his old school. Kurt had helped Dave face the fact that he was now out. It wasn't long before Blaine started to join Kurt when he and Dave would hang out, and Blaine quickly came to call Dave his friend as well.

"Yeah, Finn is spending the night at Puck's, aka Rachel's, and Dad and Carol are out of town in Las Vegas, so movie night is ago," Kurt said into the phone.

Kurt paused as Dave replied on the other end, and he grimaced. "Ew, Dave," he cried, sounding disgusted. "I do not wish to have any images of what my father is doing in Vegas, thank you very much!"

Blaine giggled as Kurt shuddered from the thought. "Tell 'em it's his turn to bring the candy!" the former Warbler said.

"It's your turn to bring the candy Dave," Kurt said, returning to looking through his movies. "Yes, I know, no 'supergay' movies...is Rent acceptable...yes I know it's a great movie...what do you mean there's no hot guys in it? Have you SEEN Adam Pascal?"

Blaine laughed again as Kurt said goodbye to Dave and hung up.

"Hate to tell you Kurt, but Adam Pascal's not that attractive," Blaine said.

Kurt gaped at him. "What about when he was in Cabaret?" he asked.

Blaine thought if over for a minute. "Alright, you have a point,"

Kurt and Blaine laughed together, but they soon quieted down. Both boys thoughts were turning to Dave. It was summer - Kurt had graduated and was starting community college in the fall, Blaine would be returning to McKinley at the same time, while Dave had been accepted to Lima University.

Dave had gotten a lot better over the months Kurt and Blaine had been hanging out with him. But that wasn't all that changed.

"We really going to go through with this?" Kurt asked after several minutes of silence.

"Do you not want to anymore?" Blaine responded, raising an eyebrow.

"I do," Kurt replied. He smirked, but he looked nervous. "I'm just wondering how Dave is going to react,"

* * *

Dave pulled his car up in front of the Hummel-Hudson residence (the Hudmel home as Finn called it). He and Kurt and Blaine had started this movie night tradition about a month before - every Saturday, at whoever's house was convienent enough.

Hanging out with Kurt and Blaine was a lot of fun. It made him happy, and it made him feel so much better about himself then he'd felt since sophomore year of high school.

Dave didn't think he could do it anymore.

Yes, Kurt and Blaine's friendship made him happy. The problem was that he still couldn't feel _just _friendship.

When he told Kurt he loved him at Breadstix, he knew he meant it. And he still meant it. Being around Kurt was wonderful and so painful at the same time, because he couldn't chase the feelings of love for him out of his heart. He didn't deserve to love Kurt, not after everything he had done, but Kurt was just so wonderful...it was impossible for Dave to stop loving Kurt.

To make things worse, Dave didn't stop at loving Kurt. No, his heart had to be selfish and confuse and scare the ever-living fuck out of him by making him develop feelings for Blaine. _Blaine_. As in Kurt's boyfriend Blaine!

His heart burned for both boys, and it killed Dave. This movie night may just have to be the last.

Dave kept his smile on his face when Kurt opened the door, Blaine standing behind him. Because even though he hated himself for not being able to stop feeling for the pair, it also made him happier then anything.

If only Dave knew what Kurt and Blaine were planning.

* * *

"I have never heard of this movie," Dave admitted when he saw what Blaine had picked.

"I saw it last week - it's great!" Blaine said with a grin, holding up the case to _Trick 'r Treat._

"I heard it sucked," Kurt said, grinning playfully. "And seriously, a Halloween movie? It's July, Blaine,"

Blaine scoffed, flicking his hand at Kurt's face. Dave rolled his eyes and sat down in the middle of the couch facing the television.

To his complete surprise, Blaine and Kurt sat down on either side of Dave.

"Ugh, you guys don't want to sit by each other?" Dave asked, a little apprehensive. He always sat on the edge while Blaine and Kurt cuddled.

"Well, Blaine says this movie is a little scary," Kurt said. Dave narrowed his eyes - Kurt sounded a little too innocent.

"And who better to cuddle up to during a scary movie than our favorite teddy bear?" Blaine asked, grinning brightly.

Dave blushed against his will. "Teddy bear" was Blaine's nickname for Dave. He said he hated it...but his blush said otherwise.

"Um...alright then," Dave said.

Kurt and Blaine quickly settled in at Dave's sides. Dave was wondering what the two were doing. This behavior seemed out of the blue...although as Kurt gripped his arm and Blaine rested his head on Dave's shoulder, he thought it wasn't entirely unwelcomed.

He hoped neither boy noticed how much Dave was liking it.

Dave didn't notice Kurt and Blaine sneak triumphant looks at each other behind Dave's head.

* * *

As the movie continued, Dave was starting to feel very nervous.

Kurt and Blaine were being very straightforward in cuddling up to Dave. He told himself it was just because the two boys were natural cuddlers.

And, Dave thought with a smirk, he was their 'teddy bear'. Still though, it seemed off that Blaine kept touching Dave's arm, running his hand down it once or twice, or Kurt knudging Dave's knee with his own...

"EEP!"

Blaine yelped and hid his face in Dave's shoulder as something frightening appeared onscreen. Dave tried to ignore just how closely Blaine had his body pressed up against his own.

"How are you scared? You've already seen this movie," Kurt asked, looking unimpressed, and Dave tried to ignore that Kurt was cuddled so close to Dave he was practically in his lap.

"It's scary!" Blaine whined, his voice muffled by Dave's shirt.

"Really?" Dave said. "I kind feel like the fat kid deserved it,"

Kurt laughed, placing his hand on Dave's chest. Dave felt his face flush with warmth when Kurt didn't move his hand. "Nice Dave,"

Dave turned back to the screen, watching the chick from True Blood walk around a dark street dressed like Little Red Riding Hood. He would not get turned on from feeling just how much Kurt and Blaine were touching him.

It was completely innocent.

Between friends.

Right?

Kurt and Blaine were not trying to seduce him, they were just using him as a pillow because he was a big comfy teddy bear.

Right.

* * *

By the time the movie got to the part where the women were turning into werewolves, Dave realized Kurt was falling asleep.

Blaine had noticed as well, and he smiled softly as Kurt yawned. "Tired already, Kurtie? It's only the first movie,"

"Yeah, but I had a long day...so shut up," Kurt murmered.

"Isn't he cute when he's tired?" Blaine asked Dave, leaning against his arm.

"Yes," Dave replied automatically. His eyes widened, and he glanced at Blaine nervously. Blaine was still smiling though.

Everything was cool, everything was cool, everything was-

Dave stiffened as Kurt yawned, and then manuevered his legs around so Kurt's entire body was propped up in Dave's lap.

Kurt was on Dave's lap.

_Holy shit Kurt is sitting on my lap_.

"K-Kurt, what are you-" Dave stuttered, struggling to keep the heat spreading through his body at the feeling of Kurt's body on his own out of his body.

"'M tired..." Kurt said, wrapping his arm around Dave's neck and resting his head on the larger boy's chest. "And you're a pillow,"

"He's not a pillow Kurt," Blaine said. Dave's mind proceeded to go completely blank as Blaine scooted forward and moved onto Dave's lap, sharing the spot with his boyfriend. "He's our teddy bear, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Kurt whispered, turning his face and looking up at Dave with his big blue eyes. "Our big, soft, strong, handsome teddy bear..."

Kurt leaned up and kissed Dave.

David Andrew Karofsky was being kissed by Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

At first, his mind was like a skipping record, unable to fathom this. He assumed he was dreaming, because Kurt would not be kissing him outside a dream, espiecally not in front of Blaine!

It had to be a dream because, barely two inches away, Blaine was still smiling that gorgeous smile of his even as his boyfriend kissed another boy.

"Don't hog the teddy, Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt released Dave's shocked lips, allowing Blaine to take his place.

Dave decided if this was a dream, it was a _great _dream. That's why he started to kiss Blaine back.

Just to be safe though...Dave moved his hand out of sight and pinched his thigh.

It hurt.

Which meant-

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Dave shouted, shoving Blaine off of him. Blaine toppled backwards off Dave, landing on his butt on the carpeted floor.

"Ow!" Blaine cried. "Okay, that hurt,"

"W-What? What? What?" Dave stammered, looking back and forth between Blaine on the ground and Kurt...who was still sitting on Dave's lap. Dave pushed him off as well.

"No need to be so rude, neanderthal," Kurt said with a frown. "We were just kissing you,"

"E-Exactly!" Dave said, standing up and backing away. "You were both kissing me! Is this some kind of joke? It's not funny!"

"Trust me Dave," Blaine replied. He got off the ground and stood in front of Dave. "That wasn't a joke,"

"Why did you guys kiss me?" Dave asked. The tension in the room seemed to only be existent to him, and he bounced on his feet nervously. This couldn't be happening...but it apparently was.

"Dave," Kurt spoke up. He remained on the couch, and patted the seat next to him.

Dave just stared at Kurt. Kurt clicked his tongue impatiently, and Dave was steered over to the couch and plopped down by Blaine. Immediately, Kurt and Blaine were back on either side of him, hanging on his arms and keeping him in place. Dave continued to stare at them, confused...but also a little happy that both his crushes just kissed him.

"Are you familiar with the concept of a triad relationship, or a polyamorous threeway?" Kurt asked.

"...Threeway?" Dave squeaked.

"I like triad better, it sounds fancy," Blaine added thoughtfully.

"Well, either way you say it, it is when three people are in a relationship, loving each other equally," Kurt said.

Dave's mouth was close to dropping open when Kurt took Dave's hand in his, and Blaine took the other.

"You get what we're talking about here, David?" Kurt asked, eyes hopeful.

"Are you serious? How..." Dave stopped. Was this happening? Was all he hoped for but never thought he would or deserved to get about to come true?

"I honestly didn't ever expect to feel this way," Kurt said. "When I started to develop feelings for you after we truly began to be friends, I was ashamed. I thought it was wrong, that I shouldn't like someone else this much - and no offense, but espiecally YOU of all people - while I still loved Blaine so much,"

"Kurt was pretty relieved when he confessed and I admitted that I was growing pretty fond of you as well," Blaine added.

"You...you both are serious? You both like me?" Dave asked. He looked down. "I don't even deserve one of you,"

Dave's head was lifted up, and he found Blaine giving him a hard look. "Don't say that Dave. You changed...you're not a bully. You're a wonderful person who has become one of my best friends,"

Blaine's hard look changed to a smile. "And hopefully my newest boyfriend?"

"And mine?" Kurt said.

Dave's mind was going to an overhual. Out of seemingly nowhere, the two boys he felt so strongly for told him they wanted him back.

"Would it work? How would it work? I mean, wouldn't someone eventually get jealous?" Dave asked. He had to find a reason this wouldn't work, it was just crazy!

"I don't think so. We all like each other too much for that," Blaine said.

"What will people think?" Dave felt his chest tighten with fear. His dad had proudly accepted his son's sexuality, but two boys might be too much for him to take. Don't even get started on Dave's mother...

"They'll think, oh my what a large middle finger," Kurt quipped. "We both want this, Dave,"

Kurt and Blaine watched as Dave sat back. They knew it was a lot, and Dave was trying to take it all in.

"Can you two give me a little time to think about it?" Dave finally asked.

Kurt nodded. "Of course, David,"

Kurt and Blaine stood up, prepared to go upstairs to the loft and leave Dave to his thinking, knowing he would probably leave. They would go back to him tomorrow-

"OOF!"

Almost a split second after Kurt and Blaine had gotten off the couch, Dave launched off the couch and grabbed them, before hoisting both boys over his shoulders.

"Dave, what on Earth are you doing!" Kurt demanded.

"I thought about it," Dave answered, making his way towards the door to Kurt's basement bedroom.

Kurt and Blaine realized where he was taking them, and high-fived each other from their spots on Dave's shoulders.

They won their teddy bear!

* * *

**Sorry if that sucked. Review please, and no flames allowed.**

**Thank you**


End file.
